The Magician's Apprentice (stori deledu)
Episôd gyntaf y nawfed gyfres o Doctor Who oedd The Magician's Apprentice, a chynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Dychwelodd Kate Stewart, yn ogystal â Missy, ymgorfforiad ddiweddaraf y Meistr, bu - yn ôl pob golwg - farw gan y ferswin seiber-trawsffurfiwyd Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, ar ddiwedd Death in Heaven. Crynodeb Ble mae'r Doctor? Pan mae'r awyr y Ddaear wedi'i rhewi gan rym arallfydol anhysbys, mae Clara angen ei ffrind. Ond ble mae'r Doctor, a beth mae'r Doctor yn cuddio ohoni? Gyda dychweliad hen elynion, mae goroesiad yn ymddangos yn amhosib ar gyfer Doctor a Clara. Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Missy - Michelle Gomez * Davros - Julian Bleach * Colony Sarff - Jami Reid-Quarrell * Kate - Jemma Redgrave * Jac - Jaye Griffiths * Mike - Harki Bhambra * Bors - Daniel Hoffmann-Gill * Bachgen - Joey Price * Kanzo - Benjamin Cawley * Mr Dunlop - Aaron Neil * Ohila - Clare Higgins * Llais y Dalekau - Nicholas Briggs * Pensaer Cysgod - Kelly Hunter * Alison - India Ria Amarteifio * Ryan - Dasharn Anderson * Newyddiadurwr - Stefan Adegbola * Newyddiadurwr - Shin-Fei Chen * Newyddiadurwr- Lucy Newman-Williams * Dalek - Barnaby Edwards * Dalek - Nicholas Pegg * Milwr - Jonathan Ojinnaka Cast di-glod * Merch ysgol - Demi Papaminas Cyfeiriadau Y Byd go iawn * Gall y Doctor chwarae'r gitâr, oherwydd y ffaith yr oedd Peter Capaldi mewn band yn ei ieuenctid. * Mae Clara yn dweud wrth y myfyrwyr Coal Hill i ddefnyddio'u ffoniau a mynd i'r Newyddion, gwefan a Thrydar, a defnyddio'r nod clwyd (hashtag) ThePlanesHaveStopped. Y Doctor * Crewyd y term "dude" gan y Doctor. * Mae'r Doctor yn jocio am brynu tanc ar-lein ar gyfer ei bysgodyn - jôc am 'danc psygodyn'. Mae o'n dweud y byddai'n ddoniol iawn mewn rhai canrifoedd. * Mae'r Doctor yn torri'r bedwaredd wal gan canu math yr arwyddgan Doctor Who. * Yn ystod y gornest fwyell, mae Bors yn defnyddio bwyell go iawn, ond mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio ei gitâr electroneg. * Dysgodd y Doctor mathemateg i bobl yr Oesoedd Canol. * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud nid cenhinen ydy cleddyf mawr. * Rhoddodd y Doctor marbls i Bors, a meddyliodd yr oedd un ohonynt yn tagu fo. * Mae'r Doctor, gan feddwl o'r rhan weladwy o Skaro fel ysbyty, yn dweud fod "it's always the way with hospitals". * Dydy Davros ddim yn gwybod beth mae'r Dalekau eisiau gwneud gyda'r TARDIS, Missy a Clara. Mae o'n dweud wrth y Doctor fod o'n gwybod yn dda "what children are like". * Mae Davros yn cydsynio â'r wyneb newydd y Doctor achos mae'n debyg i'w un ef. Nodiadau Stori * I guddio'r dychweliad o Davros, aeth Julian Bleach yn ddi-glod cyn y rhyddhad yr episod. ** Mae'r Davros ifanc, chwaraewyd gan Joey Price, ddim yn credydu fel Davros, ond "Boy". * Defnyddiodd Moffat y gair Cymraeg "sarff" yn y enw "Colony Sarff" - "serpent" yn Saesneg. * Yn y credydau'r episod, mae 'na rhestr y crewyr o'r Kahler, Skullions, Hath, Chwyddbysgodyn, Ood, a'r Sycorax. Hynny ydy'r ymddangos cyntaf y Skullion mewn episod Doctor Who, wedi bod yn ymddangos yn The Sarah Jane Adventures. * Mae'r episod hon yn dechrau yn union wedyn TV: The Doctor Meditation. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Yn y persbectif y Doctor, mae WC: Prologue a TV: The Doctor's Meditation yn lleoli tu fewn y naratif yr episod hwn. * Yn ôl Clara, mae wedi bod yn "ages" ers ei chyfarfod gyda Missy. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Dywedodd y Doctor fod o'n rhedeg o hen gyfeillgarwch. (WC: Prologue, TV: The Doctor's Meditation) Datgelir fel Davros. * Rhodd y Doctor ei ddeial cyffes i Ohila yn WC: Prologue. * Mae Clara yn dweud yr all y Doctor "yn mynd yn Albanaidd". (TV: The Time of the Doctor et al) * Mae Missy yn defnyddio'r cân "Hey Missy" yn ystod ei chyflwyniad i UNIT. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Yn ôl Missy, doedd ei marwolaeth ar y diwedd o'u cyfarfod ddiweddarach ddim "nac yma nac acw". Mae Clara eisiau gwybod sut mae hi wedi goroesi marwolaeth gan Cyberman. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Yn ôl Clara, weithiau, mae'r Doctor yn suddo heb adael ôl. (TV: The Stolen Earth) * Mae Clara yn credu fod hi'r ffrind gorau'r Doctor. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Mae gan Missy ei dyfais eto. (TV: Dark Water/Death in Heaven) * Mae Missy yn lladd pobl gyda ei dyfais. (TV: Dark Water/Death in Heaven) * Mae Missy yn dweud wrth Clara "dweud rhywbeth yn garedig" neu byddai hi'n lladd pawb arall. (TV: Dark Water/Death in Heaven) * Yn ôl Missy, rhaid Arglwydd Amser marw wedyn myfyrdod, yn ystod pa un, rhaid yr Arglwydd Amseryn derbyn ei farwolaeth. (WC: Prologue, TV: The Doctor's Meditation) * Mae Missy yn trafod y pwnc fod y Doctor yn ceisio'n wastad lladd hi eto. (TV: Terror of the Autons et al) * Mae Missy yn gwisgo Triniwr Fortecs. (TV: The Empty Child et al) * Mae Missy yn atgoffa Clara o'r ffaith fod hi a'r Doctor yn ffrindiau ers oes. (TV: The Sound of Drums) * Yn ôl Missy, mae teithio trwy'r amser gyda Thriniwr Fortecs yn "cheap and nasty". (TV: The Big Bang, COMIG: Space in Dimension Relative and Time) * Mae Missy eisiau gwybod os mae Danny Pink wedi marw eto. (TV: Dark Water/Death in Heaven) * Yn ôl Clara, dydy'r Doctor ddim yn hoffi cael partis. (TV: Deep Breath ''et al) * Mae Clara yn synedig pan gofleidiodd y Doctor hi. Mae hi'n gwybod fod y Doctor ddim ei hoffi. (TV: ''Deep Breath, Listen, Death in Heaven) * Mae'r Doctor yn cofleidio Clara a dweud wrthi fod cofleidio yn modd i guddio eich gwyneb. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am y adeiladu'r ffynnon, gyda'r help Bors e'i ddynion. (TV: The Doctor's Meditation) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod e'n treulio diwrnod mewn tei-bô. Gwisgodd ei ymgorfforiad blaenorol teis-bô. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Mae o'n dweud fod e'n treulio diwrnod arall mewn sgarff hir. Gwisgodd ei bedwerydd ymgorfforiad sgarff hir. (TV: Robot) * Sonnir am y Brif Weinidog. (TV: Aliens of London et al) * Sonnir am yr Arlywydd. (TV: The Sound of Drums, Day of the Moon et al) * Enwyd y Doctor "dewin" gan Bors. (TV: Time Heist, Last Christmas, The Doctor's Meditation) * Mae'r Doctor yn meddwl fod ei ymweliad wedi parhau un diwrnod yn unig. Mewn gwirionedd, mae wedi parhau yn tri wythnos. (TV: The Doctor's Meditation) * Mae'r Chwaeroliaeth o Karn yn ymddangos. (TV: The Brain of Morbius, The Night of the Doctor) * Mae'r Cyhoeddiad Cysgod yn ailymddangos a'r Pensaer Cysgod eto. (TV: The Stolen Earth, Journey's End) * Mae'r Maldovarium yn ailymddangos. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) * Yn y Maldovarium, nifer o rywogaeth yn ymddangos: ** Sycorax ** Ood ** Skullions ** Hath ** Kahler * Does gen y Doctor ddim sgriwdreifar sonig. Yn ei bumed ymgorfforiad, doedd y sgriwdreifar ddim yn ddefnyddiedig. (TV: The Visitation) * Daeth Bors pyped Dalek. Defnyddiwyd weithiau gan y Dalekau. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, The Time of the Doctor) * Yn ôl y Doctor, gafodd Davros ei eni yn ystod y Rhyfel Mil Flwyddyn. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Mae Davros yn ailddangos hen ffilm i'r Doctor o'u cyfarfodydd cynharach: ** Y Pedwerydd Doctor (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) ** Y Pumed Doctor (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) ** Y Chweched Doctor (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) ** Y Seithfed Doctor (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) ** Y Degfed Doctor (TV: The Stolen Earth) * Yn ystod y ffilm, mae Davros yn ddangos y Doctor rhywbeth siaradir gan y Pedwerydd Doctor: :"If someone who knew the future pointed out a child to you and told you that that child would grow up totally evil, to be a ruthless dictator who would destroy millions of lives, could you then kill that child?" (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Mae'r Doctor a Davros yn siarad am y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf, (PRÔS: Engines of War, TV: The Day of the Doctor) a maen nhw'n dadlau eto am y greadigath y Dalekau. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Dywedodd y Doctor fod eu dadl wedi diwedd mewn rhyfel, ond dywedodd Davros fod hi wedi goroesi'r Rhyfel. (TV: The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End) * Mae'r blaned Skaro wedi bod yn arbed. Dinistrwyd y blaned gan y Seithfed Doctor. (TV: ''Remembrance of the Daleks) * Yn y grŵp o Dalekau ar Skaro, mae Clara a Missy yn cyfarfod: ** Y model arian/glas o TV: The Daleks i TV: The Space Museum ** Y gard y Dalek Ymerawdwr o TV: The Evil of the Daleks ** Y fersiwn llwyd/du o TV: Day of the Daleks i TV: Remembrance of the Daleks ** Y Dalek Arfau Arbennig o TV: Remembrance of the Daleks ** Dalek du, tebyg iawn i Dalek Sec, sy'n ymddangos yn ystod TV: Army of Ghosts/''Doomsday'' a TV: Daleks in Manhattan/''Evolution of the Daleks. ** Y model Dalek Ymerawdwr o TV: ''The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End. ** Y fersiwn efydd enwog, defnyddiwyd ers TV: ''Dalek. * Mae Clara yn dweud fod y Dalekau ddim yn gallu mynd tu fewn y TARDIS. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) * Mae Clara yn credu fod y TARDIS yn anninistriadwy, ond roedd y TARDIS yn dinistro llawer o waith. (TV: The Pandorica Opens et al) * Mae Missy yn mynd o'r golwg eto yn ystod ei 'marwolaeth'. (TV: Death in Heaven) Mae Clara yn mynd o'r golwg hefyd. * Mae Davros yn dweud fod ganddo ddim rheolaeth ar y Dalekau. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks et al) *Mae Clara yn addysgu Jane Austen yn eto, ond y tro hwn mae Clara wedi cyfarfod hi. (TV: The Caretaker) *Roedd y Doctor wedi rhagweld ei farwolaeth ar faes cad unwaith eto, ar Trenzalore. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) *Mae gen UNIT gofnod o leoedd y Ddaear ymwelwyd gan y Doctor yn y gorffennol, mewn ymgais ffeindio fo. Mae Jac yn cofnod: **San Martino (TV: The Masque of Mandragora) **Troy (TV: The Myth Makers) **Llawer o ymweliad i Efrog Newydd (TV: The Chase,'' Daleks in Manhattan/''Evolution of the Daleks,'' The Angels Take Manhattan, COMIG: ''The Monsters from the Past, PRÔS: Beautiful Chaos, SAIN: Blackout et al) **Tri fersiwn posib o Atlantis (TV: The Underwater Menace, The Dæmons, The Time Monster, PRÔS: Transit, SAIN: Antidote to Oblivion, Scavenger) *Mae'r Doctor yn casglu fod rhaid y Rhyfel rhwng y Kaledau a'r Thals yn hen iawn, oherwydd y cymysgedd o thechonoleg. Gwnaeth yr un sylw yn TV: Genesis of the Daleks. en:The Magician's Apprentice (TV story) es:The Magician's Apprentice ru:Подмастерье чародея de:277 - The Magician's Apprentice pt:The Magician's Apprentice it:The Magician's Apprentice (TV) Categori:Storïau deledu 2015 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau deledu Dalek Categori:Storïau deledu Davros Categori:Storïau deledu'r Meistr Categori:Storïau ar Skaro Categori:Storïau ar Karn Categori:Storïau yn Essex Categori:Storïau yn y 12fed ganrif Categori:Storïau deledu Judoon Categori:Arc cyffes Categori:Storïau Cyfres 9